RPG High
by Uncle Elmo
Summary: A "pilot" for a Fanfic series that never took off, charting Aerith Gainsborough's adventures in RPG High


RPG High….  
  
   
  
Aerith lay in bed for several minutes after the alarm roused her from her hours long Slumber. Today was to be the day. The one she had dreaded for so long.  
  
Being raised in an Alien dimension, with only an unhindged author for a role model did have it's advantages, for one, Aerith had not attended school for one thing. However today that would all change, today she would start her attendance at RPG High, an establishment created to train RPG characters how to be, well characters and Aerith dreaded it. She knew at once she wouldn't fit in. Firstly was the problem of her not being human. Although her poker skills were top notch due to her mind reading skills, she didn't reckon that the ability to summon 100 feet demons would win her friends. Her powers as an Ancient had fully kicked in when she was 6 years old. She remembers the incident well, especially her uncle's face when he saw the Cookie jar levitating 6 foot in the air! After this they had developed even more, she spent most evenings chatting to dead relatives or most bizzarrely pets. She also developed the ability to grow flowers in any environment. Although Aerith was convinced that being a florist would not be on any future resume, her uncle nurtured this ability- perhaps it WOULD be important after all. You see she knew she was special in some way but because of the various rules involved her uncle could not tell her what she had in store. Although she DID know that she'd have to save the world in some way, and die doing it. Anyway today was the day, let yesterday last a little longer…..  
  
"AERITH! Get up!! It's the big day!" bellowed her Uncle in the cheery tone he reserved for waking people up at 6am.  
  
How can he be so bloody cheerful this early in the morning! Thought Aerith as she had a shower and got dressed. Pulling the brush through her long auburn hair, she took one last look in the mirror sighed and went downstairs.  
  
She was met by the happy-go-lucky face of her uncle.  
  
"Good Morning, Aerith, here's your breakfast, Don't want you to be late don't you?"  
  
Aerith put on her "patronising face" and replied "No, of course not."  
  
The Appearance of her Uncle had alarmed what little friends she had, firstly in the sixteen years he had been raising Aerith, he hadn't aged a day. He looked about 19. Aerith knew that this was part of a deal struck between her Uncle and the Gods but it didn't help matters. As Aerith was 16, people had begun to think of them as boyfriend and girlfriend, which was embarresing! But come what may, she respected him as her uncle & Teacher. He had become a strong magic user these past few years, although he needed a spell book to "Remind him how the words went". If there was one thing she'd miss it was him, oh and the friends he brought over, especially the one named Ambigore…  
  
"Almost time for the Bus, Aerith, you'd better get going!"  
  
Aerith found it amazing that he could manage to capitalise like that in the middle of sentences and manage to put an exclaimation mark at the end of every one.  
  
"Alright Uncle, I guess I'll see you in the holidays….."  
  
"Aerith, There's something I need to tell you…"  
  
"If it's about boys, Ifalna told me last night…"  
  
"No..Erm…"  
  
"Sanatary Towels? No Problem?"  
  
"No it's……  
  
"Sex?, Kama Sutra?, Tiramasu?, LSD?, Alcohol?, You don't need to, I know all about it.."  
  
"What? Who…?"  
  
"Oh No, it's not what you're thinking. Your friend Aman can be so enlighening sometimes…"  
  
"No it's…"  
  
"Is that the time? Look I have to go.. Hwyl!  
  
Aerith ran out,  
  
"yeah Hwyl"  
  
The bus was full of People as nervous as Aerith was, it seemed. No one would talk to each other. Well, everyone apart from this annoying cat…..  
  
"and so I asked the Bishop, More Tea? Geddit, more Tea, Ahahahaha!"  
  
Aerith marched down the isle looking for a spare seat, and a friendly face to warm too. She Chose a girl of a similar age, Nestled next to her was a book. A White "Tear Drop" shape was tied around her chest. Aerith extended her hand.  
  
"Aerith Gainsborough, pleased to Meet you."  
  
The Figure looked up at her with disdain "Cecilia Adelhyde, pleased to meet you". Aerith noticed a man sitting to the right of her, he was only 16 but had grey hair. He seemed distant as he looked out the window. "Who's that?" she asked Cecilia.  
  
Cecilia looked at the man, "him? I don't know, he's a bit of a cutie, don't you think?"  
  
Aerith blushed and tunred away "Not really" she replied.  
  
Cecilia smiled "Don't be shy, I think he's kinda cute too He was on the bus when I got here, I don't know where he came from….."  
  
The cat seemed to notice that somebody was talking so he went to break up their conversation, he leaned over the seat. "Hiya! The Names Caith Sith, what's yours?"  
  
They both introduced themselves. The cat nodded. "Magic Users huh?"  
  
Cecilia turned around "How do you know that?"  
  
The cat taped a conspirational finger on his nose. "There's not a lot I don't know, for some reason my destiny includes gathering information… I guess you can ust call me Mr Information. I might ony be three feet tall, but they say my personality more than makes up for it""  
  
Aerith pointed to the figure "What's his name?" she asked.  
  
Caith looked at him for a minute and scowled. "Him? I'd keep away from him if I were you, His name is Sephiroth, nothing but bad news, mark my words!"  
  
Ahhh Aerith thought A Challenge!  
  
The rest of the trip was in silence, well apart from Caith Sith's inane chattering.  
  
"..they say RPG high was founded after an incident 16 years ago with a fanfic author… rupture of narrative causiality…. Goddess of narrative causiality was Punished….H here we are!"  
  
RPG High was a magnificent sight, It's twin spires extneding high into the sky, In the centre there was a large crystal dome. The Bus pulled into the car park and Aeroth could see the throngs of students that had already arrived. They came in all shapes and sizes, Perhaps not being human didn't matter, she could see Dragons, demons and other creatures she couldn't quite make out. Instantly she felt at ease.  
  
She got off the bus, sticking close to Cecilia with Caith following close behind. After all the students had got off the bus drove away and the Students were asked to stand in a line. Aerith noticed that Sephiroth stood ridgidly straight and stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. An usher (A small mushroom shaped creature) bellowed in an unusually loud voice ) "RIGHT! WELCOME TO RPG HIGH WORMS! RESPECT THE PRINCIPAL!!! "  
  
"Alright Toad, don't get excited", said the Principal, he was a large portly man with a moustache he was dressed in red and blue.  
  
"I am the honorary principle of RPG High, Mario Mario Any questions?"  
  
Aerith wondered if the Principal has a stutter, before realising…. She noticed that Toad had stopped in front of a young boy further down the line.  
  
"AND WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT???"  
  
The young boy, he looked about 15 and had long Blond spikey hair spoke "Mario Mario? What sort of name is that?"  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR NAME????"  
  
"Cloud Strife."  
  
Toad looked at Mario, Mario nodded.  
  
"COME WITH ME STRIFE, I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU!"  
  
Aerith sighed "What a dufus!" she though.  
  
As Toad frogmarched Cloud away Mario continued. "Although my experience in RPG-ing is limited, I assure you that the Lecturers are the best in their field, Any questions?"  
  
As usual none were forthcoming.  
  
"Very well, You shall be allocated Dorms soon, Classes will begin at 9am tomorrow, I hope I don't have to see any of you again. Above all.. Good Luck!"  
  
A Couple of hours later, Aerith was sat in her dormitory, Her Dorm partner was a girl, the same age as her, she was insanely happy "Probably a cheerleader"I thought Aerith. Her partner was dressed in a white T-Shirt obviously too small for her and a leather skirt… She'll be popular with the fanboys Thought Aerith as her partner cheerily introduced herself as "Tifa Lockheart". Tifa turned to Aerith "Didn't you think Cloud was sooo funny! I mean wasn't he brave?" Aerith did not answer, although Tifa seemed to provide the answers to her questions somewhere deep within her head "Yes, I know" Tifa continued "Cloud and I grew up together, Isn't that amazing??!!!!!"  
  
Aerith nodded and said "I've just got to go out for a while, I need some air."  
  
Tifa was busy unpacking her case, which Aerith noticed contained Identical T-Shirts & Leather Shorts. "Yeah, Sure…. What did you say?"  
  
Aerith sighed "I'll be back soon"  
  
Aerith found Cecilia & Caith Sith sitting on the Quad outside the Main dorms.  
  
Cecilia seemed pleased to meet her friend again "Hey! How's your Bunk mate?"  
  
Aerith smiled "Hyper! I think she's one for the fanboys."  
  
Cecilia nodded "Mine's a complete psychopath, she's got a gun and is obsessed with 'treasure'. Her name is 'calamity Jane' What about you Caith?"  
  
Caith seemed distant "Wha? Oh My Bunk Mate is a dead loss. Look at him!" Caith pointed to the Playing Fields beyond thew Dormatories, a Stuffed Mog sat in the middle of the Field collecting daffodills.  
  
Aerith laughed "Your bunk mate is a Mog?"  
  
Caith frowned "You can't say he's a brillliant conversationalist…"  
  
"You could say you're a perfect match then!" Cecilia laughed out loud….  
  
Caith jumped up "Hey! Sad little jokes are MY Speciality!"  
  
They all laughed and Aerith thought Mabye it won't be so bad after all…..erhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
   
  
To be continued…  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


End file.
